The Grey Stones of Ipswich
by Londoncalling89
Summary: When tragedy befalls Anna, Mrs. Hughes comforts her with a tale of two lovers torn apart by a tragedy, fear and harsh social rules. After purging herself of her ghosts, Mrs. Hughes decides its time to rekindle a love burned out by sorrow before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again, so this story WILL have a happy ending for all characters, unlike the previous one I've written. Also updates for this will be a bit slower as I'm not entirely sure where it is heading, well correction I know the destination, I've not yet figured out the journey completely. Enjoy and please review!**

Elsie stumbled slightly on the stairs as she exited the wine cellar. Patting her hair back into place, checking the buttons of her blouse to be sure they were all in the correct holes. A misbuttoned shirt would be a dead give-away. She quickly headed back to her panty to simmer down from their afternoon romp, she still had a bit of bookkeeping to do before she left tomorrow.

Charles exited several minutes later, maneuvering the stairs expertly despite the ache in his legs. He was getting older, it wasn't as easy to hold her up against the door as it used to be. He'd much rather be in a nice, soft bed, but such was life. This was likely to be their last encounter for some time, tomorrow he knew she was heading to Scotland for her yearly vacation and for some reason after she returned she would avoid intimacy with him for several months. Though really if he thought about it, it did make sense, he was the reason she had to get away this time of year, what had happened all those years ago, well they needed this time apart. He stopped by the kitchen on his way back to his pantry, a little nice might help smooth his happily aching muscles, maybe it would even nub him to the pain the next few days would bring.

She was walking a bit too quickly, she was still a bit energized from her orgasm, she didn't even notice Anna Bates standing in the hallway until she had practically run over her.

"Oh Anna, I'm sorry!" Elsie said, reaching out her hands to help steady the girl. Anna's new round belly made it rather difficult to maintain her balance even at the best of times and before they knew it they were both crashing into the wall, Anna was able to protect her belly with her arms, but she knees took a bit of a beating as they hit the cement floor. Elsie bottom got the brunt of their fall however, her arms were a bit scratched from hitting the concrete, trying her best to shield Anna.

Thomas had seen the two impact and rushed over to help, pulling Anna up first, then helping Elsie to her feet, very concerned with the pained look on the housekeepers face.

"Are you two alright?" Thomas asked.

"I'm fine." Anna said, rubbing her hand over her belly, the child was kicking furiously now.

"Mrs. Hughes?" Thomas asked.

"I'm fine Thomas, it's a bit harder to get back up when you get older." She said, no need to admit to the boy that her backside had already spent some time today pressed up against a cold wall.

"You were walking rather fast Mrs. Hughes, is everything alright?" Anna asked.

"Oh yes, Anna, just a lot to get done before I leave tomorrow. Are you okay Anna? I know this body of mine is well cushioned but it can pack a bit of a punch."

"Yes I'm fine, baby's still kicking away." Anna said beaming.

"Good" Elsie said, putting her hand on Anna's tummy. The first time the baby had kicked Anna had coming running to Mrs. Hughes, passing John completely by, Mrs. Hughes felt like a mother to Anna, she'd wanted to share every wonderful moment with her.

"Well off with you then, I've a lot to do, I'm not even packed yet!" Elsie said, making her way to her sitting room.

"Mrs. Hughes, why don't you go and pack and I'll finish the invoices? I'll be doing it while you away anyways, this way you can look over my work and make sure it's right before you leave."

"That's not a bad idea, then you can have yourself a bit of a rest as well." Elsie said.

"That would be wonderful." Anna said.

"Alright then, I'll go pack. But I expect all those invoices done before dinner."

"Of course." With that Anna headed towards the sitting room and Elsie upstairs. As she passed by Mr. Carson's pantry an arm came out and pulled her in.

"Are you alright Mrs. Hughes?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine Mr. Carson, though my bottom will be rather happy if it doesn't hit concrete for a third time today." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry for that." He said sheepishly, he always felt embarrassed after sex. He's start out so polite and kind but by the end of it he'd lost himself completely, driving into her with a mad lust he'd expected to have lost by this age. Perhaps part of him would always be a young man, especially where this woman was concerned.

"Its fine Mr. Carson, it was well worth it. Now I must go pack."

Mr. Carsons day off came three days later, he always asked for a eighteenth of August off. The night before he would take some extra food from the kitchen, his best bottle of wine and spend the next day barricaded in his room. He didn't want to see anyone; he wanted to spend the day with his painful memories, letting his mind wander to what life could have been like, what had slipped through his fingers. She'd have been twenty two, and his life would have been drastically different. If things had gone another way he would celebrate the eighteenth with joy and laughter. Instead he spent it in his room, lying on his bed, trying to get himself drunk before noon. The sooner he got drunk, the sooner the searing pain in his chest would ebb back to the dull throbbing it was every day. It was about half past nine when a frantic knocking came to the door.

"Mr. Carson! Mr. Caron we need your help! Something is wrong with Anna!" Johns voice was panicked like Charles had never heard. He stumbled off the bed and grabbed his dressing gown, tying it around himself, he opened the door.

"What's happened Mr. Bates?" Charles asked, noticing the tears running down John's cheeks.

"She's bleeding! I've called Dr. Clarkson, he's no his way." John suddenly held his head in his hands, openly weeping. "She's bleeding, we need Mrs. Hughes! Can you get her home, Anna needs her!"

Carson stepped forward, putting his arms around John for the briefest moment, then pulled back. "I'll call her sister in Scotland and get her back on the next train. I'm sure Dr. Clarkson will be here any minute. It'll be okay Mr. Bates. It will." Charles said, making his way downstairs. His body filled with a sense of fear and dread he'd felt only one time before in his life, on this precise day, twenty two years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Carson was now thoroughly convinced that the telephone was a device invented for the soul purpose of torturing him. That was the only possible explanation. It had taken almost an hour for the operator to finally get him trough to Oban, the seaside village Elsie's sister now lived in.

"How can I help ye?" A thick brogue accent asked, denoted a lack of any interest in actually helping him.

"I need to speak with Elsie Hughes." Charles said in his clear, crisp English tones.

"Ain't no one 'ere by that name." The gentleman on the other end said.

"Actually she is there, she's visiting her sister Mary Campbell."

"I'm fairly certain she ain't here sir. If she was I'd know." Said the voice on the end of the phone with much insistence.

"Well can you get Mrs. Campbell and find out for certain. I need to speak with Elsie Hughes, it's an emergency."

"Sir I'm Mr. Campbell and I'm fairly certain if my sister in law was visiting I'd know. She hasn't been out to visit us in over twenty years."

"What?! Where could she be?" He asked partially to himself.

"I've no fucking clue, good day." And with that the other end of the line went dead.

Charles sat there stunned, here they were in the middle of a crisis and Elsie was no where to be found, but what was worst, she'd lied to him. Every year for the past twenty shed told him she was going to Scotland to see her sister but she hadn't. As his mind shifted through the various places she could be he hit on one so painful it couldn't be true.

No Elsie, don't do that to yourself, don't do that to me. He thought.

With that he picked up the receiver.

"Yes operator can you please put me through to the George and Dragon inn in Ipswich?"

He waited patiently wondering what he would do if she was there, what on earth he could say to her.

"Hello George and dragon inn." Said a sweet womanly voice.

"Hello, I was wondering if a Mrs. Elsie Hughes was staying there."

"She is indeed, whom shall I say is calling."

"Mr. Carson of Downton Abbey."

"One moment sir."

His mind began to reel, his breath quicker, he felt faint, suddenly he didn't know why he was calling her, the only things that filled his mind were the burning memories that still filled his dreams.

"Hello?" It was her, clear as fay, her.

"Elsie..." He said completely unsure what to say.

"Charles...how did you...is something wrong? Why are you calling me?" She said, at that exact moment a scream came from somewhere downstairs and the main purpose of his call returned to him.

"Elsie we need you to come home, something bad has happened to Anna. Clarkson's here now, he says there is something wrong with the baby and Anna wants to see you."

"Oh god! Charles...I'll...tell Anna I'll be on the next train back." She said fighting the panic rising within.

Not my sweet girl, she thought, don't do this to her.

"Elsie, when you get back we'll have to talk about this."

"Charles-" She started.

"If I wasn't so concerned about Anna I'd be livid right now Elsie." He said, silent tears coming down his face.

"Charles, I can explain." She said, fighting her own tears. "But not now, let me come home. Anna needs me." She said sadly.

"Yes she does."

Two hours later Elsie was on the train, her mind reeling. What had happened to Anna? Would she be okay? Would the baby? She knew Anna would have a difficult time with this; she wanted that baby very much. They'd intentionally planned it, it hadn't been a total surprise like…Elsie stopped herself there, she couldn't think about that. Not now, not on her way back to Downton. Not with Anna to comfort, and Charles to deal with. She'd never told him the truth behind her little vacations, the lie had always sufficed. He didn't need to know she was hurting, it wouldn't help anything. This time was best spent apart, she would deal with it her way, he with his. It seemed almost amusing to her, they were best friends, they stood side by side for almost everything. Supported each other as no one else could but when it came to this, this one thing, this deep, dark sadness they couldn't be together. They needed to be apart. She silently prayed that he would forgot about it all, that he would forget where she had been, forget about the lie. That they could resume the façade of two uninjured persons. Maybe he would just let it go, just like he'd let her go.

"Mrs. Hughes!" Anna screamed, "I want Mrs. Hughes!" she was rolling around on the bed, John had never seen such anguish.

"Anna, love, she's on her way." He said, trying his best to comfort her, reaching his arm out to her, she pulled back like a mad woman.

"Go away! Oh John just go away! Where is Mrs. Hughes!" She screamed.

The first thing Elsie heard as she got to the top of the stairs was Anna's screaming, and, though her body was tired and weak she ran to her.

"Anna!" She called running down the hallway, she threw open the door to the most heartbreaking sight she'd ever seen. Anna was rolling around the bed in agony. John sat on a chair in the corner of the room, his head in his hands and Charles stood over Anna, fighting back the tears.

"Mrs. Hughes!" Anna cried, looking at the older woman, the closest thing to a mother she'd ever had.

Elsie rushed over to her, sat on the bed and pulled Anna into her arms. Anna laid her head on the older woman's breast and began to weep.

"He's gone Mrs. Hughes! My baby is gone!" She cried. Elsie rubbed Anna's back as she began rocking her, trying to give the grieving woman whatever comfort she could.

"Gentlemen, why don't you leave us for a while."

With that both men nodded and left the room, John's shoulders hung low, Charles giving him a reassuring pat on the back, _sometimes women just need other women_, Charles thought.

"Anna, I'm so sorry love. I'm so sorry! I know how terrible this is." Elsie said, rocking Anna even harder.

"No you don't Mrs. Hughes. You don't know what this is like at all!" Anna cried.

"Yes I do love, I've never told this to another living soul in this house, except for Mr. Carson but, I know what it's like to lose a child. My babe died in my stomach twenty two years ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not a great chapter, but we are building towards some better chapters. **

"What?" Anna said shocked, wiping the tears from her face and pulling back to look at Elsie.

"So you see, I do know how you feel." Elsie said, resting her hand on Anna's cheek, as tears began falling down her own face, finally letting herself weep for her dead child.

"Why does Mr. Carson know?" Anna asked.

"Well he had a right to, he was the father," Anna let out a gasp, "and he's my husband."

"What?!" Anna said in shock.

"Yes, well, we've not lived like a man and wife since it happened. You see Mr. Carson and I, well, after the baby died we pulled away from each other, the person I loved most in the world became the person I couldn't be alone with even for a minute. It ruined our happiness, grief can do so much damage Anna. Promise me you wont pull away from John, you two need each other during this time."

"Oh Mrs. Hughes, I cant face him. Not now, I wanted this baby so badly, and he did too and…I've let him down." With that Anna began to cry again. Elsie pulled her back into her arms, laying Anna's head on her chest, trying her best to sooth her.

"Oh Anna, you've done nothing of the sort. These things happen, they are terrible but they sometimes happen."

"Are you and Mr. Carson still married?" Anna asked.

'Technically yes, though you'd never know it. Why don't I tell you about how it all happened."

"Okay," Anna said, stifling the sound her sobs were making.

"Well it all started the very first time he touched me."

23 years earlier…

Elsie rounded the corner at break neck speed, she knew she oughtn't move so fast but she'd just gotten the wonderful news, she was to become housekeeper! After years of being head housemaid, waiting for the old bat to finally retire it had happened. Turning the final corner to into the servants hall she had run full body into Charles Carson.

"Oh excuse me Elsie! I didn't see you coming." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Carson, that was my fault entirely. I wonder, may I have a word with you in your pantry?"

"Of course" he said, stepping aside and following her into the room. Once the door was closed she turned to him with the most excited expression on his face.

"It seems Charles, I wont be able to sneak up on your anymore, starting next week I'll have a large pile of keys attached to my hip!" She said, beaming with excitement.

"Truly!?" He said, moving towards her.

"Yes! The old bat is finally going to retire!" She said giggling with glee.

"Careful there Els, it might not be long before someone starts calling you an old bat."

"Oh don't spoil my fun Charles," she said in mock indignation.

"Well congratulations Elsie, you deserve it. But remember, its lonely at the top. Your friends today certainly wont be your friends tomorrow." He said in a much more serious tone.

"Will you still be my friend?" She said, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Of course I will! Nothing would change that." He said smiling. The happiness of the moment overwhelmed her and she rushed forward putting her arms around his neck in a fierce hug.

He was completely stunned, and it took him more then a moment to realize what was happening. That he was holding a woman, or she was holding him, and very tightly. He put his arms around her, returning the hug, drinking in the wonderful scent of her hair, now just under his nose. The feel of her body pressing against him was proving to be a bit more then he could handle, her perk, firm breasts pressing into his chest, her hips pressed against his. He'd dreamed of being this close to her many nights, though his dreams involved less clothes and much more moaning. Suddenly he felt himself begin to respond to being so close to her, and after a moment of feeling something pressed against her hip she realized what it was and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Charles, that was overfamiliar." She said, pulling back, trying desperately to keep her eyes on his face and not let them wander.

"No, please don't be sorry. I'm sorry to have ruined it. But congratulations all the same."

"Thank you." She said smiling at him. "If its alright with you I'm going upstairs to rest, I've still got several more hours of my half day to enjoy."

"That sounds like a good plan, I'd love to get in bed if I could," a double meaning struck him, "Not with you I mean…well not that you aren't lovely but…I didn't intend to…oh bugger-"

"Perhaps you ought to stop talking." She said with a giggle.

"Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea." He said with a slight smile.

"I will see you at dinner." She said and with that she turned and left the room. He walked back towards his desk, sitting down he instantly remembered the state he was in and stood back up. _Well damnit, _he thought,_ I truly wish she hadn't mentioned bed._

Elsie was tired from all the excitement, bouncing around the house like a teenager had cost her all her energy. By the time she reached the top of the stairs, she couldn't wait to climb into bed. She swiftly took her clothes off and climbed under the covers completely naked. Laying there she couldn't help but think of Charles, his body pressed to hers had been marvelous. It had been years since she'd been touched by a man, she'd pushed physical desire to the way side but suddenly it was back at the surface. The feel of Charles hard length against her had reawakened her desire. He was a handsome man, and from the feel of him earlier very well endowed. Perhaps now that they were on equal plains they could extend their relationship to more physical things. It was clear from this afternoons encounter that he wanted her, and the slickness between her thighs told her she wanted him as well. She'd heard before of arrangements senior members of staff had made amongst themselves, it seemed logical. After all he was a man, and she was a woman, what would be the harm of enjoying what they could offer each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bit short but were are getting closer to the M, tomorrows update will be for mature audiences only. Finally got internet access at my house so updates will be sooner and hopefully better. As always my vanity loves your reviews and they help me keep moving.**

"So it all started with a hug?" Anna asked.

"Yes, well, it was that hug that made me realize he wasn't just my friend, he was a man." Elsie said, noticing the blush on Anna's face.

"But it took quiet a while for Mr. Carson to catch on. It was weeks after that before anything happened. When we finally did kiss for the first time I knew I was sunk."

They were expecting ten guests for the weekend and somehow or other Elsie had gotten corralled into making the beds herself. She'd not yet mastered the art of delegating and suddenly found herself hauling a large load of linens downstairs just as she was near the bottom of the stairs she heard his booming voice, "Mrs. Hughes!" he said in an angry tone. His loud voice out of nowhere shocked her and before she knew it her footing was gone and she was heading down the stairs. He was at her side in a moment and his pathetic attempt to catch the housekeeper and her linens only ended with him flat on his back, a pile of linen on his chest and Elsie right on top of him.

They laid there for a moment, catching their breaths from the shock of the fall. He looked up into her eyes, they were crystal blue, tears beginning to form at the side, he was fairly certain she wasn't physical hurt, but her pride must be hurting greatly. Then slowly and softly he leaned in towards her and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't meant as a seduction, merely a way to comfort a hurt friend, as his eyes closed as his lips approached her it never occurred to him that he was adding fuel to a fire that was soon to rage.

She was surprised by his lips, so soft and yet firm, and she immediately pressed her lips further onto his. She'd been dreaming of this moment for so long, ever since she'd first met the handsome Charles, but she'd never thought it could be. Now they were on the same plain professionally, and on the same floor physically. When her tongue darted out and traced the outside of his lips he pulled back in shock.

"Elsie…"He said confused, his heart beating so loudly he couldn't hardly hear himself think.

"Charles…" She paused looking around, realizing they were still laying on the floor. She quickly rolled herself off of him and stood up. "I'm sorry that was-"

"No," he interrupted, "It was my fault...I took advantage of the situation." He said getting himself up, looking down at the linens on the floor.

"No…well you did, but I didn't mind, at all." She said putting her hand on his arm.

Suddenly Marianne the housemaid who had a tendancy to disappear when the real work had begun walked into the hallway.

"Marianne," Elsie said, "I've been looking for you, pick up these linens and take them to the wash. Then take up another three sets and finish the last rooms in the west corridor."

"Why should I, I didn't drop them there." She said, her rude tone turning Charles gaze towards her.

"Excuse me Marianne but you forget that Mrs. Hughes is your superior, and you will do as she says. As well if you had been upstairs doing your job she would not have been carrying these linens down and almost broken her neck." Charles said, his butler persona returning with a vengeance.

"Yes Mr. Carson." Marianne said grabbing the linens quickly and disappearing.

"Thank you Mr. Carson, but I think in the future it would be best if I disciplined the girls myself." Elsie said, appreciative but a bit put off by his behavior.

"Yes, I suppose that would be best but I cant stand the way that girl spoke to you. I'll try to hold my tongue in the future." He said.

"Well that would be nice Mr. Carson, in certain circumstances, in others I wouldn't mind your tongue running amuck." She said giving him a wink and walking to her sitting room.

"Now I understand why you always blush so when coming down the stairs with linens." Anna said with a smile, temporarily forgetting her own hurt.

"Oh hush you. That has more to do with my tired old body then my tired old memories. Anna, why don't you try to get some rest. I need to go wash some of this travel off of me."

"Alright, but will you stay here until I fall asleep, I don't feel like being alone right now." Anna said, scooting down in the bed.

"Of course dear." And with that Elsie began humming a lullaby lightly, helping sooth the upset woman. Finally after a few minutes Anna fell asleep.

Elsie got up and headed towards the womans wash room. She needed a bath desperately.

After running the water Elsie climbed in, relishing the feeling of the hot water, it seemed as she scrubbed the grime off of her she began to chisel away bits of hurt and sadness she'd been holding onto for so long. As she closed her eyes and let the joy of the water wash over her, she thought back to the first time she'd given herself to Charles physically, the wonderful coupling she'd missed so desperately all these years.


	5. Chapter 5

Marianne's attitude had not improved in the following week, in fact she'd become more difficult to find, and on the rare occasions she was working her work seemed to be lacking a great deal. Elsie was sitting in her sitting room, the main lights off and just a small one at her desk to illuminate the figures in her ledgers. A light knock came at the door which she istantly recognized as his, without hesitating he entered the room and sat down opposite her, setting down a half full decanter of wine and two crystal glasses.

"Don't you think you should be getting to bed?" He said, his concern for her clear in his voice.

"I've just a few more lines to do, besides if I don't finish it I'll be up all night worrying over it." She said finally looking up at him, rubbing her tired neck with one hand.

"Well at least put the main light on, you've only got two eyes and it wouldn't do you any good to strain them." He said.

"I suppose your right," she said moving to get up, but before she could rise fully they heard footsteps run across the servants hallway towards the back door.

"Who could that be?" Elsie asked, looking towards Charles with a confused expression.

"I don't know, but whoever it is will be in a heap of trouble when I get ahold of them." He said getting up and heading towards the door. She followed behind him closely, the opened the back door just in time to see a skirt swish into the bicycle shed.

"Hmm, I don't wonder who that might be." Elsie said, pushing past Charles and heading out towards the shed.

"What?" Charles said following behind her closely.

"Well I'd wager a years salary that's Marianne, what I'd like to know is what the bloody hell she thinks she's doing." Elsie said in a whisper. They came upon the bicycle shed and heard giggling from the inside, clearly Marianne wasn't alone. They moved to the back of the shed and peered through the small dusty window, vaguly Elsie thought she ought to get someone out to clean the shed up a bit but that thought disappeared from her head the moment she focused her eyes on the sight inside.

Marianne was sitting on a work bench, her skirts bunched up around her middle, a tall figure was standing between her legs, placing kisses all over her neck. Her legs were tight around the gentleman's waist and it didn't take long before the mans hands disappeared under her skirts, suddenly Marianne began moaning, throwing her head back. Elsie turned her head to look away and realized just how closely Charles was standing next to her.

"Charles…"She said softly, wanting to tell him this was too much, that they should leave, that they should get back to the house, lock Marianne out and fire her first thing in the morning. But his hot breath on her neck sent all thoughts of moving out of her mind, all she could focus on was the closeness of his body, the sweetness she knew would be in his kiss, and a burning desire deep down in her loins.

"Elsie…" He whispered in her ear, she turned her body slowly to face him fully and without any hesitation or pretense he pushed his body into hers and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Her body was pushed up against the wall, her arms came around his neck and this time, when her tongue darted out across his lips he didn't pull away, instead he opened his mouth, letting his own tongue dart out and meet her own. Their kisses became more and more passionate, suddenly her leg was creeping up his side, his hand reached out and grabbed her small thigh in the great strength of his own. Pulling the leg tight against him, he thrust his growing desire at her with a force he knew was neither polite nor appropriate, but as her hips rolled against him he knew she didn't mind. She began moaning softly, as their hips rolled together, their mutual desire becoming overwhelming. The hand holding onto her leg slipped under her dress, moved slowly up her thigh, relishing in the feeling of her stocking over the strong muscles of her leg, his free hand moved up her side to gently cup her breast, he groaned along to discover that the sweet, soft, breast he wanted was enclosed so tightly in layers of cloth and corset. At that moment she would have given anything to rip all her clothes off, she wanted him, most of all she wanted his skin on hers; she wanted to lay her naked body fully against his.

A loud bang broke them from their embrace, turning quickly they looked in the window of the shed to see the figures at left, peaking around the corner they say Marianne heading back towards the house as the male figure headed towards the chauffer's cottage, _hm,_ Elsie thought to herself,_ a chauffer? How crude._

"We should get back to the house." Charles said, rubbing a hand down her back, trying to conceal his want to touch her with the more practical purpose to brushing off the crud that had accrued on her backside.

"Mmm, I suppose your right." There was a pause as neither of them moved. "Did I see you brought wine to my sitting room." She said, turning to look at him.

"Indeed I did, would you care for a glass?" He said optimistic.

"Indeed I would, especially after that sight." With that they wordlessly headed back towards the house. When they reached Elsie's sitting room, she immediately sat herself down on the settee and began removing her shoes. Charles hesitated at the door, slowly shutting it behind him, entranced by her slow removal of her shoes. How was it this woman could make the most mundane of tasks look obscenely sensual.

"Why don't your pour the wine, Charles?" She said, speaking softly. He gulped awkwardly and moved towards the wine, pouring them both a glass he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Thank you." She said taking the glass, she tipped the glass to her lips and in one smooth motion drank down the whole glass full. He sipped his slowly, looking with amusement at her.

"More?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'll get it." She said standing up and walking towards the decanter. She filled her glass again and once again drank it down in one swig. Taking a fortifying breath she turned around and looked at him.

"Charles…" She said tentatively, he looked at her and swallowed the rest of his wine down. "Tonight, behind the bicycle shed, that was…well that was something." She said walking hesitatently towards him.

"Yes it was." He nodded.

"I'd…well, it might be…enjoyable to finish what we started." She said looking into his face, holding her breath waiting for his reaction. He simply starred up at her, unsure what to do. After a pause Elsie couldn't take the silence anymore and she gently reached behind her to the fastening of her dress.

"Elsie…" he whispered looking intently at her as her dress dropped to the floor. She looked up at him, waiting for him to make the next move. After a pause he held his arms out, as though he was a child waiting for a wonderful Christmas present. She moved closer to him, pulling at the strings of her corset, she loosened it just slightly they moved her hands to the front pushing the busk together and letting it fall to the ground.

"I don't love you Elsie." He said, as if that would stop her.

"I know you don't, and frankly I don't love you either. But I like you Charles, a great deal. I think this arrangement could be complimentary to both of us."

"I don't wish to ruin you." He said moving his hands to her breasts, softly cupping each in his palms, feeling the nipples harden beneath his touch.

"I'm already ruined Charles," She laughed, "I'm under no impression that this is anything more then pleasure, but I think we've earned pleasure Charles. We deserve pleasure." She whispered leaning towards his face, gently pressing her lips against his. Slowly he pulled her onto his lap, lifting her shift over her head, taking a hardened nipple into his mouth, her hands on the back of his head, pushing him closer to her skin…

Her fingers were working quickly and deftly in the bathwater. It had been so long, so very long since she'd felt so alive, the hot water edging her body towards orgasm as she let the memories of Charles body wash over her. She dug her heels into the bottom of the tub, her back arched, then a knock came at the door followed by Charles deep rumbling voice, "Mrs. Hughes?" and with that she was lost. Her orgasm rushed over her, making her whole body shudder as she cried out softly.

"Are you alright Mrs. Hughes?" He asked, concerned by the soft cry he heard from the other side of the door.

After a moment she was able to gain control of her voice and body, "I'm fine Charles, just give me a moment." She got out of the bath and quickly dried herself as best she could, wrapping her dressing gown around her she opened the door to see a very startled Charles.

"What can I do for you Mr. Carson?" She asked, hoping he hadn't noticed the flush in her cheeks.

"Its Anna, she's awoken and she's asking for you." He said, taking special note of her flushed cheeks.

"I'll just go change and be right there." She said, walking past him towards her room.

He stood there for a moment, bewildered by the flush in her cheeks. The only time he'd seen them like that was after they'd…_oh my,_ he thought to himself, his trousers tightening slightly, it seemed he wasn't likely to get any sleep now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So in my defense this is the product of an eleven hour work day that has suddenly turned into a sixteen hour workday. Thank you all so much for the reviews I greatly appreciate them all!**

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsie said walking into the room without knocking. She saw Anna sitting up in the bed, hand over her face, trying desperately to contain the sounds escaping with her sobs.

"Oh Anna!" Elsie said, climbing into the bed next to her and putting her arms around her. "What happened love? Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"No…well I was sleeping surprisingly well, but when I awoke John was here, holding my hand. And… and I just couldn't look at him. He had these tears in his eyes, and the sweetest expression I'd ever seen, and I, well I just couldn't take it. I sent him away and asked for you."

"Oh pet." Elsie said, rubbing Anna's back more vigorously, trying somehow to jolt her out of her sadness.

"I love him Mrs. Hughes, I still love him very much but…"

"You just cant face him right now, I understand dear, I really do."

"Is that how it happened with you and Mr. Carson?" Anna said, her tears subsiding as she looked up into the glum face of the housekeeper.

"Not exactly."

"Oh Gods Elsie, YES, YES! Charles roared, hoping at the late hour no one would be downstairs to hear him.

"Charles, please…Oh yes Charles, CHARLES!" Elsie cried, her body rocking hard on his desk, she vagulely thought the desk might completely collapse under her any moment but she couldn't bring herself to care, this man, the things he was doing to her, she couldn't focus on anything else.

Charles felt her tighten around him, her nails dug into his back and her head fell back, looking at the lovely exposed creature beneath him, writhing in ecstasy was more than he could take and he let himself go with a shudder. Moving off of her he sat himself down on the floor, then laid back against the ground, his legs aching, his back muscles twitching from the excursion but he couldn't care, this woman, the sweet feeling of her body encasing him was worth it, it was all worth it.

After a moment sitting on the desk she climbed off and collapsed next to him on the floor, she snuggled into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. His hand flittered across her stomach, finally finding the perfect resting spot on her breast.

"Mmm, that was wonderful." He said, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"I completely agree love." She said, almost without thinking, she felt panic rise in her a bit at her admittance.

"What did you say?" He asked, looking over at her, noticing her complete unwillingness to make eye contact with him.

"I agree with you, that was wonderful." She said, hoping he'd forget the purpose of his question as she ran her hand across his chest, teasing his nipples with her fingers.

"No, I mean the last part… the love part." He said, trying to guage her reaction, which was incredibly difficult as her head was now buried into his chest, after a pause she muttered something which he didn't quiet catch.

"A little louder my dear." He said, at that she looked up into his eyes.

"Charles-"

"I love you Elsie." He said, knowing if he waited for her to finally say it she'd refuse his return on the words. "I know I'm not supposed to, and frankly I really wish I didn't but I find that I do. I love you. I love us. Not just here like this but at breakfast when I butter your toast and you make my tea just the way I like it. I know we can't have a normal relationship but, well that doesn't mean I don't love you, or that I can't love you just as much as someone else with a different career could." There was a pause. "I just want you to know that."

She leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "I love you too," she whispered softly, pressing her lips back to his. After a moment she felt him pressing up against her thigh, it had been a long time since they'd had an encore performance, months in fact, but smiling at him she could help but be swept up in the beauty and passion of the moment.

She would later wonder if that was the straw that broke the camel's back, if that was the lovemaking that had resulted in Charlotte, if that moment of pure love and devotion had led to the one thing that had promised to bring them together then brutally ripped them apart.

It was two months before Elsie realized what was happening. One morning as he handed her her buttered toast she had looked at the offering with horrors the swell in her stomach rose to her throat, she got up gracefully from the table and ran from the room. After a few awkward exchanges around the staff table Mr. Carson stood up, "I'll just go make sure she is alright." And with that he headed down the servants corridor to the bathroom. He knocked nervously on the door.

"Mrs. Hughes, Mrs. Hughes," when no answer came he lowered his voice a touch, "Elsie, are you alright in there?"

Still no answer, all he heard were sounds he could only attribute to the losing of ones stomach contents, eventually his patience wore thin and he opened the door.

Elsie was sitting on the floor, her arm propped up on the edge of the toilet holding up her head.

"Oh Charles, I feel awful." She said as the tears began falling down her face, he walked over towards her and leaned down next to her.

"Elsie, what's wrong?" He said gently stroking her cheek.

"I don't know, I just feel sick, its nearly every morning now."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" He said jokingly, trying to get her to smile.

The look on her face at that wiped away any trace of a smile on his. She looked at him with panicked eyes. He felt his breathing stop completely, _Oh good God!_

"Elsie, you're not… you can't be… we're too old."

"Speak for yourself Charles Carson!" now anger was brimming insider her along with panic, "I think I'm going to be sick again!" She said once again spilling the imaginary contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Oh Elsie," he said, moving a hand to rub her back, which she quickly pushed off. "I'm sorry, its just, you cant be pregnant, you just cant." He said in disbelief.

"And why not? You do know how babies are made, don't you?" she asked, a touch of earnestness in her voice.

"Of course I do woman, its just, this-"

"Is horrible!" she said bursting into tears.

"No, no love, its not horrible, just surprising." With that he leaned forward and took her in his arms. "You should see a doctor, get it confirmed." He said.

"Yes, of course. Tomorrow is my half day I'll make a trip to Ripon." She said wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Why can't you just go to Dr. Clarkson in the village?" he said, completely bewildered by her sudden fascination with Ripon.

"Do you want Dr. Clarkson to know? I ought to go to Ripon where no one knows me, where it would get back to Downton before I do! Use your head man!" She said, her anger at the situation taking over completely.

"Well I'll take the day off and go with you." He said standing up.

"You bloody well will not!" she countered, getting up herself, albeit on slightly less stable legs. "If we are to keep this a secret it won't wash to have you following me to Ripon!"

"I'll just tell everyone I have to go somewhere else for the day. No one will know." He said, getting very insistent. He knew she didn't need a knight in shining armor to take care of her, but she ought to be grateful when one appeared.

"No, no Charles that won't work. We can't both be gone at the same time. I will go to Ripon in the morning and came back and let you know."

"So I'm to have no voice in this?" He said, hurt and annoyed, after pulling him so close she was now pushing him away.

"No you are not, until we know the cause of my… illness, we shall masquerade as though everything is fine, and frankly suddenly becoming inseparable will not help." She said, making towards the door to exit.

"Fine, but you'll not leave me out of any other decisions, please?" He said, his anger was replaced by a frightening realization that he truly did not have control of this situation.

"What sort of decisions would those be?" She said, turning back to him very confused.

"Well, I've heard that if women… find themselves in the family way and they don't wish to be, that there are ways to… how can I put this, make the problem go away."

"How dare you-" She began.

"I'm not saying you would do that, in fact I know for a fact that you wouldn't at least not without talking to me, but Elsie, this is the first time in my life I've found myself without any control over a situation, I just, I want to be reassured I'm still part of this." He said, trying to hide the feelings of terror he was feeling, not just at the prospect of being a father but of being helpless on a path he was unable to alter.

"Of course love," she said resting her hand on his cheek. "I'm afraid I will need your help now more then I will ever admit." With that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the bathroom. He stood there dumbfounded, trying to process all the things that had just happened, the roller coaster of emotions he had just traveled, when suddenly a strange smell came across the room, _bloody woman, _he thought, _forgot to flush!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Apologies for the lateness of this chapter, I've been fighting to get internet access at my apartment, which is still proving a fruitless venture, I'm also running out of steam a bit on this story. Hopefully I can get more updates going soon before the dreaded writers block takes hold of me for good!**

"We have reaped what we've sown." She said, tears falling down her face.

He'd been waiting so patiently in his pantry, _well perhaps patiently wasn't the right word, _he thought to himself. He'd been pacing, for nearly three hours. He was fairly certain there would soon be a dip in the floor, finally he decided she'd been gone too long, he would simply begin walking towards the train station, hopefully he would meet her somewhere along the way. And if he didn't then he would bloody well pace at the rail station until she arrived.

Just after he left the grounds of Downton he heard a soft sob, looking over he saw her, sitting by herself on a bench near the road. Cautiously he walked towards her, holding his breath the entire time, she was about to tell him something that had the potential to change his life forever. When he stood before her, his heart hurting at the tears running down her face, she'd looked up at him and with the most pitiful voice said the line that would burn in his memory for all time, the words that would haunt him all the way to his grave.

"We have reaped what we've sown."

He stood there dumb struck for a moment, "Well…"he said hesitantly, "The sowing was fun at least," he said with a soft chuckle hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Oh Charles!" She said as she held her head in her hands weeping. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"There there love, it'll be okay. We will figure this out, together."

"What will we do Charles? Where can we go?"

"I'm not sure, just give me a little bit to come up with a plan." He said, rubbing her back gently.

"You haven't come up with one yet?" Elsie asked in shock.

"You've just told me five minutes ago!" He shouted.

"You've been pacing around your office for the past three hours! You couldn't come up with something during that time?" She asked incrediously.

"How did you know I was pacing?"

"I know you Charles, despite my best efforts."

"Well as man and wife I'm sure you'll get to know me ever better." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I don't want you to marry me just because I'm pregnant?"

"I'm not marrying you because you're pregnant." He said, pulling her ever closer.

"Liar." She quipped.

"Never, I'm marrying you because I love you. Despite our best efforts. And now… well now we've created a whole new person, and I want to raise that little person, together. I want to give our child my name, I want to give you my name. I haven't much else to give you but I can give you that. Now lets head back to the house, I will come up with a plan. I promise." With that he pressed a kiss to her lips and got up, pulling her up as well.

As they got towards the house Charles hesitated, "Elsie, I think you ought to limp a bit."

"Why?" she said confused.

"Well love, you've been crying. Your eyes are still very red and likely wont disapte between here and the house, we can say you tripped, rolled your ankle, which of course hurt a great deal and tears sprung forth."

"Can you imagine tears springing forth from the Scottish Dragon?" she said with a laugh, moving forward with a slight limp.

They were both incredibly quiet that night at dinner, though few people noticed. As they began their pudding Charles quietly leaned over and whispered so only Elsie could hear.

"I've got plan, come to my pantry after dinner."

She eyed him carefully, hoping his face might give her some kind of clue, but as the perfect butler of Downton he gave away nothing, finally she nodded at him.

She then got up from the table, "If you all will excuse me I've some work to do." And with that she left the room, but instead of going into her sitting room she went directly into his pantry and began pacing the floor. _Between the two of us, this cement will have track marks! _She thought to herself.

Twenty minutes later Charles finally returned, shocked to find Elsie in his pantry.

"Well you certainly didn't rush your pudding, did you?" She said angrily.

"I didn't think you'd be waiting for me." He said, moving to his desk to sit down.

"Well clearly you don't know me very well." She said moving to stand in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry, I'm assuming you've come to hear my plan."

"No, I bloody well came to ask you if you fancied a game of cricket!" Her anger was boiling now. Sensing the nasty turn the conversation was quickly taking Charles put his ledger aside and got up and walking over to Elsie and taking her in his arms.

"I'm sorry love, truly. I just fingured you were going to rest for a bit, I had no idea you would be waiting for me. I'm sorry." He said kissing her sweetly. "Now here is my plan," he said gently leading her towards his sofa chair, sitting down in it and pulling her onto his lap.

"You will go to Lord Grantham tomorrow and tell him that you've been offered a job at another house, one in Scotland near your family. Tell him you will work for another month and then leave. Then a few weeks after you leave I will tell Lord Grantham that my uncle has fallen ill and I must go and care for him. I'll stop in Ripon and get a license and come meet you."

"And where am I to go?" She asked.

"Well, I hadn't figured that part out really. We could go anywhere, Scotland maybe?"

"No, I… I love Scotland, but I cant go back there."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I've an idea," he said, "Ipswich."

"Ipswich?" she asked, obvious doubt in her tone.

"Yes, I had an aunt who lived there, I would go and visit her during the summer, I went every year until she died a few years back. It's a nice little town, right on the river so there's plenty of work for a strong man. There is a nice inn there, The George and Dragon I think, you could stay there for a bit while I finish everything up here, when I get there I can find work, we can find a little house. We can be happy there, we can have a family." He said, starting to get a bit misty eyed.

"Charles, that sounds lovely. But, well, wont you miss Downton, wont you miss being butler? What about your precious little lady Mary, you'll miss her dreadfully."

"Elsie, my darling, sweet Elsie. I will miss Downton, but instead of being butler of someone else's castle I will be king of my own, though slightly smaller." With that she giggled. "And yes, I will miss Lady Mary, but, my fondness for her steamed from my own sadness at never having a child, I can assure you a lifetime with Lady Mary would never compare to time with my own child. " He lightly set his hand on her stomach, "Our child."


	8. Chapter 8

Ipswich had been pleasant, at first that is. It was the first time in Elsie's life she'd not had a single thing to do. She'd taken up residence at the George and Dragon, Charles had sent her with enough money to last a few weeks until he was able to join her. The first few days she slept, most all day, enjoying for the first time a complete nights sleep. The following days were spent knitting, trying to get little things ready. She'd go through the local shops trying to find the cheapest and most practical baby clothes. She had even attempted to make her own, which quickly turned into a debacle of mis-cut pieces of cloth and scattered pins, while she could easily mend clothes, bugger if she could make them from scratch. After two weeks boredom and loneliness had set in.

Her first few letters had been quiet nice, she'd described how nice the town was, the shops were interesting, she'd tell him all about the baby clothes she had found. It seemed she was finally warming up to the idea of the baby. It had taken her so long to get over the initial shock, to finally convince herself that he truly wanted the baby, and her. However her letters turned sour very quickly, she was lonely, and bored. And if he was honest he was rather lonely himself. Though living in a house full to the brim of people, the one person he truly wanted was miles away. After a month he could take it no longer, her pleas for him to come to her had finally overwhelmed him and he went to speak with Lord Grantham.

"What?!" Lord Grantham shouted.

"I'm sorry sir, but my uncle is the only family I've got left, he is very ill and I'm needed." Charles said, matter of factly, hiding the lie deep inside himself.

"You are very much needed here. We've just lost Mrs. Hughes and now you tell me I'll be losing the butler as well, the house will go asunder!"

"I'm sorry sir, I truly am but it cannot be helped. Family is important, you of all people must understand the call of duty when ones family is concerned." Charles said, hoping he would strike a nerve with the selfish earl.

"Be that as it may you are putting us in a terrible spot. When do you intend to leave?"

"By the end of the week, sooner if I can manage it."

With that Lord Granthams patience broke, how dare this man they'd been so good to simply up and leave them with no warning, sick uncle or not.

"Fine you may go, tomorrow if you'd like, but know this Carson, you will not be welcomed back. Once you leave it will be for good. Do you understand?"

"Yes, milord." Charles was fighting back tears, Elsie was worth it he told himself, over and over. He was giving up the career he had worked so hard for for her, for a good woman and a child, his child. He just kept telling himself she was worth it.

A few days later Elsie stood on the platform of the train station pacing. Her belly had begun to grow, not too much but a little bit, enough to be noticeable. As she paced she began to worry, what would Charles say. Would he be turned off by her larger frame, would the reality have finally set in, what if he had changed his mind, what if he didn't come, what if he did and told her he didn't want her, he didn't want the baby and just walked away. She shook the thoughts from her head, Charles would never do that, he might not be happy with the situation but he would never abandon his child. Then a terror rose in her, what if he realized he didn't want the baby but came anyways, what if they spent the rest of their lives married, with him resenting her the entire time. She'd ruined his life, of that she was sure, but would be feel the same way?

"Elsie." He said softly, putting his hand on her arm, she turned quickly and just starred at him for a moment.

"Charles…" She whispered.

"I'm here love, finally." He said with a grin, looking down and noticing her slightly protruding belly, delight overcame him and he threw his arms around her. "Gods, I've missed you woman!" He whispered in her ear, holding her close.

She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry softly. He pulled back to look at her, raising one hand up to caress her cheek, the other still holding her body tightly to his.

"Hey, what's this love?" He asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." She sadly admitted.

"Oh poppycock, of course I would come. There is not place on this earth I would rather be then here with you, well anywhere with you really. Please believe that."

"I do Charles, I do." She said with a nod.

"Now, lead the way home as I'd rather like to kiss you senseless but this seems neither the time nor place."

She beamed up and him and took his hand. She gently but persistently he pulled him towards the inn. After introducing him to the landlord, who still seemed a bit suspicious she led him upstairs to their rooms. Locking the door behind them Charles couldn't help but let out a sigh, his new home, for a bit at least.

"I was going to get the cheaper room with a shared bathroom, but with the morning sickness its rather an impractical idea. I had to splurge and get the more expensive one with the en suite." She admitted sadly.

"That is alright love. Lord Gratham was not pleased by my leaving but the Dowager was rather kind, she gave me a tidy sum to honor my years of service."

"That was rather kind of her, and unexpected." Elsie said, moving to sit on the bed, she quickly undid the buttons of her dress and slipped out of it, then began loosing her corset as she spoke. "Do you think anyone suspects?"

He stood there looking at her in awe, she was peeling off her clothes as though it was nothing unusual, he however felt certain he was now looking at Helen of Troy, the most beautiful woman in the world, hands down. And she was his, all his. He smiled a roguish grin and sat next to her on the bed.

"No, they don't suspect a thing." He said, gently pulling at the strap of her chemise, pulling it over her creaming white shoulder and pressing a soft kiss to the silken skin there.

"Um…Charles." She whispered. "I've missed you lover." She said, reading up to caress his cheek.

"I've miss you dear, but now you are not just my lover, but you are my legal wife. I have the paper in my coat pocket."

She smiled at him, putting her arms gently around his neck. Pressing her lips softly against his, there kisses quickly became more passionate and needy, it wasn't until Charles had pushed her chemise down completely, revealing her soft but firm and growing breasts that he paused, "Elsie, can we? I mean are we allowed to, with the baby?" He hoped to God she said yes, he could stop himself now if he had to but it might turn out to be the most painful experience to date.

"Only for a few more months, oh Gods I intend to make the most of those. I've been craving you these past weeks, more then I ever have before. There isn't a spot in this flat I haven't dreamed about." With that she pulled him on top of her, kissing him roughly.

"Ah, have you been a lonely girl?" he whispered, his hands moving to his shirt, quickly undoing buttons.

"Yes my love, terribly lonely and rather naughty as well!" she said, pinching his bottom.

And with that he knew the truth, she was worth it, Gods she was worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mrs. Hughes?" Anna said meekly.

"Yes?"

"What happened?" Elsie looked deep into Anna's eyes and saw her meaning. She didn't need to know about how Elsie and Charles had fallen in love, the girl had probably thought for years that the housekeeper and butler loved each other, or had Elsie thought wistfully. What Anna really wanted to know about was the loss, how it happened, and how she survived it.

"Well my dear." Elsie said pausing briefly.

Charles grumbled as he got out of bed.

"Could you be a little quieter?" Elsie said, her teeth on edge. This is how she'd awoken every day for the past several odd months, to Charles rolling out of bed, making the entire piece of furniture rock horribly, then grumbling as he walked around their small room looking for his clothes. For a man who'd spent his whole life in service, one would have thought he'd be a bit tidier, Elsie thought ruefully.

"Well I'm sorry, one of us must go make a living." He growled back, finally finding his shirt and heading into the bathroom.

With that Elsie began to cry softly. Things had been hard on them as of late, it had taken Charles several weeks to find a job. Most employers had been weary of someone who'd spent so long in service, they often asked if he could handle a full day of mans work. Finally he had begged, told one man he had a child on the way and without a job no hopes of providing, and then finally he had gotten himself a job in the fish factory. From sun up, until sun down he was hauling around fish, making pennies. When he would finally return home at the end of the day he would climb the flight on stairs into the one room he shared with his wife, who was becoming larger, and also a bit more annoyed every day.

Elsie was not adjusting to lonely life well. She had been so used to the house, always something happening, something to deal with, someone to talk to, those had been the days when she yearned for solitude. Now she spent all day alone, except for the rare occasions she went to the market to buy material for the baby, but even that had become lonely, no one spoke to her, no one even cared that she existed in the world. The only joy in her day would be the wonderful moments when the baby moved, after breakfast she would sit in her chair, putting her hands on her swollen belly and revealed in the sweet kicks and bumps of the child within her.

But then Charles would come home, tired, and angry. She couldn't really tell who he was angry at, himself, for letting this happen, her for letting it happen, or the world for being so harsh.

They spoke only pleasantries at night, he was usually short and quick with his responses to her constant questions, she was lingering with her speech, carefully calculating if every word was worth saying to him. Every night they would retire to bed and he would gently place his hand on her belly, she would see a slight curl at the side of his lips, and though much was left unspoken between them Elsie had hope that once their child was born it would all come together.

This morning he had totted off to work after she'd made them a simple breakfast. They'd moved into a small apartment house down the way, their one large room consisted of just a bed, a crib he'd built from wood he found at the docks, a small stove and sink.

As she sat with her morning tea, caressing her belly she noticed the baby had still not moved. Usually after breakfast a flutter of summersaults and kicks would begin but today there was nothing. Thinking perhaps the babe was as tired as she she climbed back into bed.

When afternoon came and she got up again there was still no movement. Putting her hands on her belly she whispered softly, "Come babe, give mama a sign your still there."

There was nothing.

No movement.

"Find, we shall do this the hard way." She thought, assuming her babe had gotten Charles sense of stubbornness. She got up and went across the room and began to put her corset on, this had always made the baby kick up a storm, she never tied the laces very tight, just enough to create a mild feminine shape acceptable to leave the house. But today, as she pulled the laces tighter and tighter there was still no movement. She let out a cry and threw her dress on. Marching out of the house, she nearly ran to the factory.

Throwing open the front door she ran square into the shop foreman.

"Excuse me, I need to see Charles Carson." She said, fighting back tears.

"He's busy lady. But I promise he'll be home in time for supper." The man said with a chuckle.

"Sir, I'm his wife, and this is an emergency." She said more sternly, commanding her best housekeeper voice.

"He's busy!" The man said walking away. Elsie put her hand over her mouth to stifle the sob that threatened and looked around the factory. She spotted Charles on the other side of the factory floor and walked towards him.

"Charles!" She shouted.

"Hey lady!" The foreman said, following behind her. "You cant be in here!"

"Charles!" Elsie cried, this time catching his attention. He flashed a look of anger at her, then noticed the pained look on her face and he softened instantly, coming towards her.

"Whats wrong Elsie?" He said in hushed tones.

"You cant be in here lady!" The foreman said coming up to them. "Charles, get the missus outta here."

"Give us a minute sir." Charles pleaded.

"Get her out of here, or you wont have a job!"

"Something is wrong Charles!" Elsie said, the tears finally escaping.

Charles searched in Elsies eyes for her meaning, the noticed her hand move to her belly. His eyes got wide and he quickly lead her out of the shop.

"Hey! You cant leave, it's the middle of the day!" The foreman yelled.

Charles said nothing, but faintly heard the words "You're fired." As he exited the building.

Finally outside he turned Elsie to him.

"Charles, the baby hasn't moved all day."

"What?" He said, not understanding.

"The baby, it hasn't moved all day. Every day its been kicking non-stop but today nothing, not even when I put my corset on. Something is wrong Charles, I can just feel it." With that she pressed her tear soaked face into his chest.

"We need to get you to the doctor." Charles said in a sober voice, trying to prepare himself for the potential horror before him.


End file.
